Our Star
by Trivher
Summary: Clu comes to his senses, but is it too late?


I don't own the show/characters

**I don't own the show/characters**

**The song is called We Are One by Westlife.**

I didn't want to lose her. Eve though we had been miles apart through out the majority of her stay I still felt a connection with her. With her parents God knows where to! Even though I had important classes involving my passing or failing college, I came home for a visit. To see her. To tell Annie good-bye.

_Two very different people_

_Too scared to get along_

_Till two hearts beat together_

Underneath one sun

_One very special moment_

_Can turn a destiny_

_And what some would say_

_Could never change_

_Has changed for you and me_

I told no one of my visit that would ruin the surprise. I knew the Thelen's were back in town arriving two days before and to be leaving with Annie tomorrow morning. A short stay but Kevin had to get to his new location soon so three days were all that was spariable. Just one night to tell Annie I loved her. And to ask if she felt the same. Climbing out of the taxi I hear the sounds of a miniature party going on through the Phillips door. I ring the bell and wait. And the heavens must have been smiling on me because Annie answered. 

_Cos it's all, it's all in the way you look through your eyes_

_And when all is said and done_

_All of the fear and all of the lies are_

_Not hard to overcome_

_It's all in the way you look at it_

_That makes you strong_

_We were two_

_Now we are one_

Her eyes, the most beautiful eyes in the world become large and she explodes into giggles. While throwing her arms around me. I held her to me, treasuring this moment that could end any second and never return. I wanted to scope her up and take her with me. I had no destination but if I was with her all would be OK. She asks me what I'm doing here. Without thinking I blurred out I love you. No response but no screaming or running away either. Then I see it! A smile.

_We are two very different people_

_So much to overcome_

_So why care for one another_

_When there's so much to be done_

Did she? Did she feel the same way? Or was that smile just to be polite for the boy making a fool of himself? Annie reaches up and sets her hand on my shoulder, oh no here it comes I think. But it doesn't. No telling me sorry I don't feel the same way. Instead she confessed she loved me too. Annie Thelen loved me! All my dreams and wishes for the past year since she entered our lives nearly a year ago were answered. Then there shattered when I see her mother approaching us from inside with a welcoming smile and cracker in hand. 

_Cos sometimes it's necessary_

_Just look how far we've come_

_You could say my friend that_

_It's the end_

_Or a new tale has begun_

In a few hours we would be apart again. I had secretly loved her at a distance, couldn't I publicly love her at a distance as well? No, I couldn't. My heart won't allow it, it would be suicide. I could transfer schools to be close to her, I could quit school all together. Anything! Annie and I are to be together forever I just know it. And the only way for our destiny to begin is if were together.

_Cos it's all, it's all in the way you look through your eyes_

_And when all is said and done_

_All of the fear and all of the lies are_

_Not hard to overcome_

_It's all in the way you look at it_

_That makes you strong_

_We were two_

_Now we are one_

Annie holds my hand like on the movies the fingers interlocked into each other. I can feel into her soul, she's having the same fears and anxiety of leaving like me. If she feels this way too maybe we can persuade her folks not to take her away. Our love would shine through our eyes and they'd understand. Who was I getting!? No parent would allow their 16 year old daughter to stay with a college kid! 

_One moment in time_

_Is all the time we need_

_Just to make a difference_

_To make it better for you and for me_

_It you just believe_

_Oh yeah_

_Just open your eyes_

Knowing now was our only time to be together and God only knows how long I wanted it be perfect. Ignoring the waiting guests inside who were surely gathered to wish Annie good-bye; I take her off the porch and onto the driveway. Wrapping my arms around her waist as if we had been a couple for months. I point up to the stars and tell her to find a star to call ours and to make a wish.

_Cos it's all, it's all in the way you look through your eyes_

_And when all is said and done_

_All of the fear and all of the lies are_

_Not hard to overcome_

_It's all in the way you look at it_

_That makes you strong_

_We were two_

_Now we are one_

I spy Jack standing in the doorway watching us. Not rudely but out of coursity. I had told him my feelings for Annie, he's the only one I had told until now. I wish I had taken his advice and let my open much sooner now. Fear of reaction can really do a number on a person. 

_Oh yeah, oh yeah_

_We were two_

_Now we are one_

A few moments become apart of history then she opens them. A single tear falls down, gently I wipe it away and tell her its OK. I'm willing to die for her, kill anyone who would even consider harming her. So of course I'm more then willing to make sure she's always happy. She tells me her wish was for this to last forever but realized it couldn't. With a solom heart agree but tell her whenever we missed each other to find our star and all would be ok.


End file.
